


You're Not Alone

by Hime_Hoshina (Himehoshina13)



Series: UTS Prompt Challenge [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Prompt Fic, UTSprompt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Hime_Hoshina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dua anak yang begitu berbeda, dengan kepribadian yang berbeda, penyakit yang berbeda dan kehidupan yang berbeda. Dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama. Mungkinkah mereka menjadi sahabat? Setidaknya hingga maut menjemput salah satunya. Friendship Takao & Kuroko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eofiyv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/gifts).



Kuroko Tetsuya. 7 tahun.

Dirawat di rumah sakit sejak tanggal 31 Agustus karena mengalami patah tulang. Penyebabnya adalah karena seorang pengendara sepeda tidak melihatnya menyebrang jalan dan menabraknya hingga terpental sejauh beberapa meter.

Pihak rumah sakit hanya bisa terdiam tidak berkomentar saat mendengarnya. Tidak tahu harus kaget karena ada anak laki-laki yang bisa terpental hanya karena tertabrak sebuah sepeda, atau tidak paham dengan alasan ‘tidak terlihat’. Dan mereka hanya bisa semakin terdiam mendengar jika pihak keluarga sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan kejadian itu dengan alasan ‘sudah biasa’.

Takao Kazunari. 7 tahun.

Dirawat di rumah sakit sejak tanggal 18 April tahun lalu karena suatu penyakit. Hobinya adalah membuat dokter dan perawat di unit anak-anak frustasi karena keusilannya yang melebihi keusilan anak sehat pada umumnya.

Pihak rumah sakit hanya selalu dapat geleng-geleng kepala setiap kali Kazunari berulah. Tidak tahu harus tertawa dan tersenyum senang melihat ruang perawatan anak-anak yang biasanya suram menjadi ceria, atau menggelengkan kepala pasrah melihat tingkah polah yang kadang membuat mereka pusing tujuh keliling untuk mengatasi akibatnya.

Dan kalau pertemanan dapat terjalin di antara keduanya, bukankah itu pantas disebut sebagai sebuah keajaiban?

.

…*…

.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: No pair, OOC, Alternate Reality, Miss Typo(s), etc**

Merupakan fanfiksi yang dibuat dalam self-challenge #UTSPrompt.

**Dipersembahkan pada 11th Autumn dengan prompt hari kedelapan, ‘TakaKuro, Rumah Sakit’.**

Selamat membaca ^^

.

…*…

.

“Katakan padaku!Katakan padaku!”

Perawat berambut merah muda panjang yang menangani mereka hanya menghela napas panjang. “Kazunari-kun, kau tidak boleh mengganggu Midorima-sensei **(1)** sekarang. Dia sedang mengurus pasien baru yang dipindahkan dari unit operasi.”

“Ukh, Shin-chan terlalu sibuk untuk menengokku!”

Perawat itu tertawa pelan. Mengatakan dalam hati betapa Takao Kazunari terdengar seperti seorang istri yang kurang mendapatkan perhatian suaminya. “Berhenti memanggilnya Shin-chan, Kazunari-kun. Panggil dia Midorima-sensei.” Kazunari menggeleng keras sebagai jawaban atas pemintaan itu. “Dan cobalah untuk bersikap tenang, Midorima-sensei tidak menyukai keributan. Siapa tahu dia akan lebih banyak bermain denganmu jika kau melakukannya.”

“Mustahil!”

“Eh?”

“Tempat ini terlalu tenang. Hanya ada orang dewasa yang sibuk dan anak-anak pemurung saja—Shin-chan juga tidak berbeda,” protes Kazunari. Menggembungkan pipinya sebagai bentuk pemberontakan kecil. “Tidak ada teman yang bisa aku ajak bermain di sini, Momoi-chan.”

“Tidak ada teman ya?” Momoi Satsuki menjentikkan jari, teringat akan sesuatu. “Pasien pindahan dari unit operasi yang sekarang sedang ditangi Midorima-sensei usianya sama denganmu. Bagaimana jika kau menemuinya? Siapa tahu dia bisa menjadi temanmu.”

Kazunari menyangga dagu dengan satu tangan—memasang pose berpikir seperti tokoh detektif yang dilihatnya di komik (membuat Satsuki ingin mencubit pipi gembulnya gemas). “Baiklah aku akan coba menemuinya.” Anak laki-laki itu menyibakkan selimutnya, bersiap turun dari ranjang. “Lagipula aku penasaran anak seperti apa yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian Shin-chan dariku.”

Satsuki hanya tertawa pelan saat anak laki-laki itu meloncat dari ranjangnya dan langsung berlari keluar dari kamar, sempat meneriakkan, “Pastikan kau kembali sebelum jam minum obat ya, Kazunari-kun!”

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Merapikan ranjang yang berantakan dan menata kembali meja penuh mainan dan komik anak laki-laki tersebut. Tersenyum kecil melihat album foto keluarga yang ada di bawah bantal anak itu.

Perawat itu mengerti. Sebagai anak laki-laki, sulit baginya untuk dapat tetap berdiam diri di kamar dalam waktu panjang. Dan di tempat seperti ini, bahkan di unit anak-anak pun hanya ada aroma obat dan suasana suram yang terasa—jelas bukan tempat bermain yang sesuai bagi anak laki-laki seaktif Kazunari.

Tapi apa boleh buat, tempat bagi anak itu memang hanya di sini …

… dan Satsuki ingin membuat anak itu merasa nyaman barang sebentar di tempat yang akan dihabiskannya sepanjang sisa usianya.

.

…*…

.

“Shin-chan!”

“Berisik, Kazunari-kun. Keluar dan kembali ke kamarmu.”

“Tapi aku ingin main dengan Shin-chan.” Tanpa ragu si kecil masuk ke dalam kamar rawat tempat dokter muda berkacamata itu tengah bekerja. “Kata Momoi-chan aku akan punya teman baru di sini, jadi aku main ke sini.”

Sebagai salah satu penghuni lama di rumah sakit itu, dia sudah hapal benar mana kamar yang isi dan kosong. Kamar yang sudah dua minggu ditinggal penghuninya—terakhir adalah Atsushi-kun yang masuk karena masalah pencernaan—kini memiliki papan nama baru yang tergantung di hadapannya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya selama beberapa menit, mencoba membaca kanji yang ada di sana.

Kuroko … Tetsuya?

Dia tak bisa berhenti berpikir jika itu adalah nama yang unik. Kanji nama keluarga anak yang baru datang itu sama dengan kanji yang ibunya tuliskan saat mereka sedang menonton sebuah drama komedi di televisi. Ibunya berkata jika ‘ _kuroko_ ’ adalah orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam yang bergerak di latar belakang untuk menggerakkan benda-benda di sekelilingnya.

Mata abu-abunya menoleh ke sekitarnya, mencoba mencari sosok teman yang dijanjikan Satsuki. “Heh? Di mana dia?”

Midorima Shintarou menunjuk ranjang di hadapannya dengan wajah datar. Seorang anak laki-laki berkulit pucat dengan rambut dan mata biru muda lembut tengah berbaring di sana dengan tangan yang terbebat rapi. Tersenyum tipis pada Kazunari.

“Se-SEJAK KAPAN DIA ADA DI SITU?!”

“Jangan berteriak di dalam rumah sakit, Kazunari-kun.” Shintarou menghela napas panjang dengan ulah pasiennya yang paling berisik. Enggan mengakui jika dia hampir memiliki reaksi yang sama saat menyadari keberadaan Kuroko Tetsuya di ruangan itu. “Dan dia sudah ada di sini sebelum kau masuk.”

Kazunari memandang anak laki-laki di hadapannya dengan pandangan kagum. Berlari riang mendekati ranjang tempat Kuroko Tetsuya berbaring dan memanjat tepinya, duduk di sana dengan nyaman dan tanpa malu. “Hebat! Aku benar-benar tidak dapat merasakan keberadaanmu tadi! Kau seperti menghilang dan ditelan kamar ini! Benar-benar seorang ‘ _kuroko_ ’.”

Jika boleh jujur sebenarnya Shintarou ingin menjewer anak laki-laki itu dan memaksanya kembali ke kamarnya sendiri, bagaimanapun juga kata-katanya yang terlalu frontal itu tidak sopan untuk pertemuan pertama. Namun di luar dugaan, Tetsuya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum—ah, benar-benar anak yang baik dan tak banyak bicara.

Kazunari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. “Salam kenal ya, Tetsuya! Namaku, Takao Kazunari. Kau bisa memanggilku Kazunari! Mulai sekarang kita akan berteman.”

Mata biru mengedip pelan mendengar ikrar sebelah pihak yang dilontarkan Kazunari. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa ada orang yang dapat mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya dengan bebas. Dia mengangguk pelan. “Mohon bantuannya untuk kedepannya.”

Si rambut hitam tersenyum puas. “Bagus! Hei, Tetsuya, apa kau sudah menonton episode terbaru dari GoM ranger? Mereka melarangku untuk menontonnya di sini, bukankah ranger hijau terlihat sangat keren?! Dia mirip sekali dengan Shin-chan bukan?”

Midorima Shintarou memandang mereka dari jauh sebelum keluar dari kamar pasien baru itu.

Menghela napas panjang.

Takao Kazunari memang seorang anak laki-laki yang cerewet dan gemar mengikutinya sambil berteriak ‘Shin-chan! Shin-chan!’ (Tak peduli dia dan orang lain sudah memintanya untuk mengubah panggilan aneh itu.) dan mengatakan betapa dia mirip dengan ranger hijau dari GoM ranger—entah apa itu. Namun dia juga anak yang mudah bergaul dan dapat membuat siapapun tertawa.

Sangat terbalik dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang baru masuk hari ini.

Pria muda itu berjalan pergi sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Berdoa semoga dua anak itu dapat menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang baik—dan mungkin suasana unit anak-anak tidak akan sekacau biasanya.

Lagipula … siapa tahu seorang teman akan membuat hidup anak itu lebih berarti.

.

…*…

.

“Kamu datang lagi, Takao-kun?”

Anak laki-laki yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pintu—hendak mengejutkan temannya—hanya menghela napas kesal. “Kenapa Tetsuya selalu tahu kalau aku datang?! Kau pasti sangat ahli dalam bermain petak umpet!”

“Tidak juga.”

Seperti biasa, anak laki-laki itu memanjat naik ke atas kasur Tetsuya dan duduk di tepinya, mengamati jika tumpukan buku di meja samping ranjang si rambut biru sudah semakin menggunung. “Heeee? Kau sudah membaca sebanyak ini? Bukankah kanji-kanji di dalamnya sangat sulit untuk dibaca?”

“Ibuku sudah menuliskan cara baca dan artinya di samping kanji yang sulit.” Tetsuya mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di dekatnya dan membuka halamannya secara acak dengan satu tangan. Menunjuk tulisan tangan rapi yang ada di samping kanji sulit tak terbaca. “Takao-kun mau membacanya juga?”

“Tidak,” tolak si anak laki-laki cepat. “Aku lebih suka membaca komik.”

Sudah seminggu sejak Tetsuya ada di rumah sakit ini. Dan dengan cara gaib tak dapat dijelaskan, Kazunari merasa nyaman bersamanya. Anak laki-laki pendiam dan suram memang bukan tipe teman kesukaannya, namun Tetsuya yang mau menghentikan kegiatan membaca buku dan mendengar ocehannya adalah anak yang baik.

Hanya satu saja yang kurang, sampai sekarang Tetsuya masih menolak memanggilnya dengan nama depan dan terus saja menyebutnya ‘Takao-kun’. Terlalu formal untuk standar Kazunari.

Hari ini Kazunari menghabiskan jam siangnya dengan menceritakan mimpinya pada Tetsuya. Tentang kota yang hancur, monster dengan tentakel yang menangkap anak-anak dan pahlawan berambut hijau dengan wajah menyerupai dokter yang mengurus mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebelum kisah selesai dengan akhir yang bahagia, Tetsuya bertanya, menanyakan hal yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan kisah yang dia tuturkan.

“Mengapa Takao-kun ada di sini?”

Mengedipkan matanya, Kazunari memandang anak laki-laki itu bingung. “Tentu saja karena aku ingin menceritakan mimpi hebatku semalam bukan?”

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan. Memandang anak di hadapannya dengan pandangan tak mengerti. “Maksudku, mengapa Takao-kun bisa dirawat di rumah sakit ini? Kulihat sepertinya Takao-kun sehat-sehat saja.”

“Oh, itu!” Kazunari menepuk tangannya tanda mengerti. “Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku ada di sini.”

“Eh?”

“Dari dulu dadaku sering terasa sakit. Ayah dan Ibu membawaku ke sini untuk menemui Shin-chan. Dan Shin-chan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Ibu menangis, sejak saat itu aku tinggal di rumah sakit ini.” Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan nada riang yang biasa, namun kesedihan di dalamnya juga tak bisa ditutupi dengan sempurna. “Padahal kalau bisa aku ingin tetap tinggal di rumah dan bersekolah. Bermain sepak bola atau basket dengan teman-temanku pasti akan terasa sangat menyenangkan.”

Tetsuya mengangguk mengerti. “Apa Takao-kun akan melakukannya jika sudah keluar nanti?”

“Tentu saja! Aku akan bermain sepuasnya jika sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku benar-benar rindu mencari serangga di musim panas dan mengumpulkan daun di musim gugur. Aku berharap musim dingin nanti aku bisa keluar, Ayah berjanji akan mengajariku bermain—er, namanya apa ya?—meluncur dalam salju. Keren sekali kan?”

Untuk berikutnya Tetsuya hanya diam tak lagi menyela, membiarkan Kazunari menceritakan rencana liburan musim dingin yang akan dilakukannya, bermain salju, membentuk boneka salju, bermain perang salju, dan lain-lain. Dia hanya mendengarkan. Dan saat memandang jam dinding, dilihatnya jika jam minum obat Kazunari hampir segera datang.

“Takao-kun, jam minum obatmu?”

“Ah! Gawat, Satsuki-chan pasti akan mencubit pipiku kalau aku terlambat!” Kazunari memegangi kedua pipinya seolah masih dapat merasakan cubitan dari perawat ceria itu di sana. Menoleh pada Tetsuya yang sudah siap mengambil satu buku bacaannya lagi. “Aku akan main ke sini lagi besok!”

“Ya.”

“Eh, Tetsuya,” panggil Kazunari lagi, setelah si mata biru itu menoleh, dia tersenyum lebar. “Aku memang ingin segera keluar. Tapi aku senang sekali kau ada di sini. Berkatmu aku tidak lagi merasa kesepian.”

Tetsuya memandangnya sejenak dan tersenyum kecil. “Terima kasih, Takao-kun.”

Saat Kazunari membuka pintu, dia hampir saja menghambur keluar dan menabrak seorang anak laki-laki seusianya dengan rambut merah yang berdiri di luar kamar sambil membawa beberapa buku. Anak laki-laki itu memandangnya sejenak sebelum beralih pada penghuni kamar yang sebenarnya.

“Selamat sore, Kuroko.”

“Ah, Akashi-kun …”

.

…*…

.

Hari ini wajah Kazunari setingkat lebih pucat dibandingkan biasanya—begitu pula Tetsuya, meski sebenarnya keadaan lengannya mulai membaik, akhir minggu ini dia sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Namun anak laki-laki ceria itu tetap naik ke atas kasur Tetsuya dan mengoceh cepat seperti biasanya.

“Tetsuya, anak laki-laki berambut merah kemarin itu siapa?”

“Akashi-kun?” Tetsuya memastikan. Melihat anggukan bersemangat dari Kazunari dia melanjutkan. “Akashi-kun adalah ketua kelas sekaligus tetanggaku. Kemarin dia menjengukku sebagai perwakilan kelas dan membawakan buku baru yang dititipkan Ibu.”

Mata abu-abu anak laki-laki itu kembali melebar penuh semangat. “Heeee? Dia benar-benar keren ya?”

“Keren?”

“Dia sangat mirip dengan Ranger merah! Beberapa tahun lagi pasti akan sangat mirip!” Kazunari mengangkat tangannya dan mencoba mengingat-ingat. “Hm, jadi Shin-chan sebagai ranger hijau, ‘Akashi-kun’ sebagai ranger merah, lalu Atsushi-kun sebagai ranger ungu, Daiki sebagai ranger biru dan Ryou-chan sebagai ranger kuning. Aku sudah menemukan semuanya! Hebat sekali bukan?”

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk kecil, tidak mengenali lebih dari setengah nama yang diucapkan oleh Kazunari. “Tapi kau juga harus mencari tokoh-tokoh lainnya juga kan?”

Mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, Kazunari berpikir. “Kau benar juga. Kagami-chan dan Momoi-chan sepertinya cocok untuk peran ranger solo dan teknisi mereka iya kan?” Dia menyebutkan nama dokter dan perawat yang juga bekerja di unit anak-anak itu dengan puas. “Tinggal mata-mata pengintai yang bertugas untuk mengawasi musuh saja yang belum. Padahal dia adalah tokoh yang sangat penting, hm …”

Tetsuya hanya diam sambil memandangi temannya itu. Diam-diam memikirkan percakapan dengan Akashi Seujuuro sehari sebelumnya.

.

…*…

.

_“Selamat sore, Kuroko.” Anak laki-laki berambut merah itu masuk ke dalam kamar sambil tersenyum tipis. Menutup pintu sambil mencuri pandang pada anak laki-laki lain yang baru keluar dari kamar itu._

_“Ah, Akashi-kun …” Tetsuya mengangguk kecil. Meletakkan kembali buku yang hendak dibacanya dan menegakkan punggung._

_“Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kuroko? Apa sudah lebih baik?” Dia meletakkan setumpuk buku baru di atas meja dan duduk di kursi di samping ranjang—seperti orang yang tengah membesuk orang lain pada umumnya, tidak langsung naik ke ranjang seperti yang selalu dilakukan Kazunari. “Aku membawakan buku-buku baru yang dititipkan ibumu.”_

_“Sudah jauh lebih baik. Aku akan keluar akhir minggu ini.” Tetsuya bergumam pelan. Bicara dengan ketua kelasnya itu selalu terasa canggung baginya. Jika menurut Kazunari dia bersikap terlalu formal, maka anak laki-laki itu harus mengenal Akashi Seijuuro. Ibunya selalu berkata jika Seijuuro dibesarkan di dunia orang dewasa, membuat anak itu kehilangan masa kanak-kanaknya—entah apa maksudnya. “Terima kasih sudah menjengukku, Akashi-kun.”_

_Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk sopan. “Bukan masalah besar. Kelas tidak terasa lengkap jika salah seorang siswanya sakit.”_

_Tetsuya tahu jika itu hanyalah salah satu kebohongan yang muncul dari rasa simpati Seijuuro. Teman-teman sekelasnya biasanya tak pernah menyadari keberadaannya di antara mereka. Ada ataupun tidak, tidak akan ada bedanya. “Terima kasih juga sudah berusaha menghiburku.”_

_Hening sejenak. “Sepertinya kau sudah memiliki teman di sini.”_

_Tetsuya mengangguk pelan. “Ah ya, Takao-kun …”_

_“Takao?” Seijuuro membeo pelan sambil menoleh ke belakang, ke arah pintu yang tertutup tempat hilangnya Kazunari.  “Jadi dia anaknya?”_

_“Akashi-kun mengenalnya?”_

_“Hanya dari cerita paman saja.” Tetsuya mengingat jika dokter berambut hijau yang menanganinya itu memang adalah adik laki-laki ibu Seijuuro. “Sedikit mengejutkan melihat seseorang dengan penyakit seperti itu dapat tetapceria dan penuh semangat.”_

_Mata biru terbelalak lebar mendengar kata-kata itu. “Akashi-kun tahu penyakit yang diderita Takao-kun?”_

_Kali ini giliran Seijuuro yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya. “Dia tidak mengatakannya padamu?”_

_“Takao-kun bilang jika dia sendiri tidak tahu apa penyakitnya.”_

_“Hm, begitu ya?” Seijuuro kembali bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, memutuskan untuk tidak memandang wajah penasaran yang ditampilkan Tetsuya. “Wajar saja jika pihak rumah sakit dan orang tuanya tidak mengatakan penyakitnya.”_

_“Akashi-kun?”_

_Si rambut merah mengangguk pelan, mengeraskan ekspresi wajahnya dan mencoba untuk berdikap dewasa. “Ah ya, aku hanya sedikit mendengar hal ini dari paman. Dia mengatakan seorang pasiennya yang bernama ‘Takao Kazunari’memiliki masalah dengan jantungnya sejak lahir. Diperkirakan jika dia tidak akan bisa bertahan hingga musim dingin tahun ini.”_

_“Itu … bohong kan?”_

.

…*…

.

Tetsuya memang tidak pernah menanggapi kata-kata Kazunari dengan antusiasme yang sama besarnya. Namun bukan berarti dia tidak menyukai anak itu. Takao Kazunari yang mau datang ke kamarnya setiap hari dan bercerita panjang lebar tentang apapun yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah sosok yang penting bagi Tetsuya.

Kazunari berbeda dengan anak-anak lain yang dikenalnya. Sekolahnya merupakan sekolah ternama dengan murid-murid unggulan. Setiap muridnya saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan prestasi terbaik.

Dan dia yang hanya ada di batas rata-rata mereka jelas bukan seseorang yang mendapatkan atensi khsus seperti Seijuuro.

Melihat seorang anak laki-laki seusianya yang tanpa segan memanggil dengan nama depan, memberi julukan pada orang lain, menceritakan mimpi, membahas acara televisi tentang pahlawan super dan tidak segan-segan membuat kehebohan seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang langka bagi Tetsuya.

Dan dapat berteman dengan Kazunari membuatnya senang—membuatnya merasa diakui.

Tapi mengapa … mengapa penyakit seperti itu harus merenggut seorang teman yang baik seperti Kazunari?

Tetsuya sama sekali tak tahu jawabannya.

“Aku tahu!” anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu menepuk permukaan tangannya. Wajahnya tampak sangat senang. “Tetsuya adalah tokoh mata-mata itu!”

“Apa?” refleks Tetsuya bertanya. Sama sekali lupa dengan apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan sebelum pikirannya berputar ke mana-mana. Matanya memandang Kazunari yang tampak sangat puas dengan dirinya sendiri.

“Karena Tetsuya adalah ‘ _kuroko_ ’! Orang-orang hitam tidak terlihat yang menjadi latar pementasan drama. Bukankah itu adalah nama yang cocok untuk seseorang yang bertugas menjadi mata-mata?” tanyanya dengan nada yakin. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Tetsuya, Kazunari kembali melanjutkan ocehannya. “Tidak terlihat dan tidak disadari, namun setelah itu selesai maka WHUZ! Semua data sudah didapatkan. Bukankah itu sangat keren?”

Tetsuya sama sekali tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jujur saja, dia sama sekali belum pernah menonton GoM ranger kesukaan Kazunari itu. Dia hanya berusaha menimpalinya sebaik mungkin. “Kalau begitu, Takao-kun akan menjadi siapa?”

“Aku?” Kazunari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Tertawa lebar. “Aku tidak akan menjadi siapa-siapa.”

“Kenapa?”

Dia mengangkat bahunya. “Aku selalu ada di rumah sakit. Jadi aku tidak akan bisa keluar dan membunuh monster-monster itu kan?”

Tetsuya ingin berkata jika itu adalah hal yang bodoh, Kazunari pasti akan dapat keluar dari rumah sakit dan menjadi seorang pahlawan—atau hal-hal sperti itu. Namun mulutnya terkunci. “Bukankah kau akan keluar dan menikmati libur musim dingimu? Kau akan pergi main ski, membuat boneka salju, bermain perang-perangan dan lain-lain kan? Mengapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?”

“Karena ibuku menangis.” Untuk pertama kalinya selama Tetsuya mengenal Kazunari, dia melihat ekspresi serius di wajah anak itu. “Ibuku datang pagi ini untuk menjenguk. Dia pergi  keluar kamar dan bicara dengan Shin-chan. Saat aku mengendap-endap untuk mengagetkan mereka, aku melihat ibuku menangis. Kurasa aku … kurasa aku tidak akan pernah dapat keluar dari rumah sakit ini.”

“Takao-kun?”

Senyum lebar yang dipaksakan tersungging di wajah anak itu. “Ah! Sudah waktunya minum obat!” Melompat turun dari ranjang Tetsuya dan melambaikan tangan. “Hei, besok kau akan keluar dari rumah sakit kan? Jujur saja, aku iri. Tapi aku ikut senang kau sudah sembuh, Tetsuya.”

Dan anak laki-laki berambut biru itu merasa bersalah saat itu juga. Entah mengapa.

.

…*…

.

“Tetsuya?” Ibunya memanggil pelan.

Si anak yang tengah berlama-lama membereskan buku dengan satu tangan menoleh, tidak mengatakan apapun.

“Kau tidak senang dapat keluar dari rumah sakit?” ibunya kembali bertanya. Mengambil alih tugas merapikan buku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, melihat anaknya menggeleng pelan. “Kau tidak mau menceritakannya pada Ibu?”

Anak itu masih diam. Memandang lama-lama pada pintu yang terbuka dengan sang ayah berdiri di sana sambil merapikan piyama-piyama yang selama ini dipakai Tetsuya selama di rumah sakit. “Apa aku boleh pergi untuk sebentar saja?”

“Apa yang akan kau lakukan?”

“Aku punya teman di sini,” Tetsuya kembali mencuri pandang ke pintu, melihat Momoi-san yang berjalan cepat dengan raut wajah panik. “Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya sebelum pulang.”

Ayah Ibunya saling pandang mencoba bertukar pikiran tanpa kata. Sang ibu tersenyum pelan dan menepuk rambut biru putranya. “Sepuluh menit? Ayahmu sudah memanggil taxi, jangan sampai membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama.”

Tetsuya mengangguk. Langsung berlari keluar dari kamar rawatnya. Matanya melirik resah pada papan nama-papan nama di pintu pasien, mencari nama Takao Kazunari di sana. Dan baru saat itu dia menyadarinya, dia sama sekali belum pernah mengunjungan Kazunari. Selalu Kazunari lah yang datang ke kamarnya. Bukan hanya itu, jika dipikir, dia juga sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana cara menulis kanji Takao Kazunari.

Matanya melirik cemas pada dokter-dokter dan perawat yang berjalan cepat di sekelilingnya—sama sekali tak ada yang menegurnya untuk tidak berlari di koridor.

Sangat aneh.

Menangkap sosok Momoi Satsuki yang keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Wajah gadis perawat itu terlihat panik dan cemas, berkali-kali menoleh ke belakang.

“Momoi-san?”

Wanita itu tersentak mendengar suaranya. Tampak ingin bertanya sejak kapan dia muncul di sana sebelum pada akhirnya hanya tersenyum kecil—berusaha terlihat senatural mungkin. Sedikit membungkuk pada anak di hadapannya. “Tetsu-kun, kau membuatku kaget. Ini hari kau keluar dari rumah sakit kan? Maaf ya, aku tak bisa menemanimu.”

Mata birunya bergerak menelurusi papan nama di belakang sang perawat. Menemukan kanji ‘tinggi’ dan ‘ekor’ yang tak tertutupi. _Ko-o … Takao …?_

“Aku ingin bertemu dengan Takao-kun.”

“Ah, Kazunari-kun, dia …” Satsuki menoleh ke jendela kaca di belakangnya, melihat tiga orang dokter tengah berusaha untuk menstabilkan kembali keadaan sang anak yang tiba-tiba saja menurun drastis. “… dia sedang berjuang sekarang.”

Hanya anggukan singkat saja yang diberikan Tetsuya. Dia tak cukup tinggi untuk dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di ruangan itu dari balik kaca pintu. Namun melihat raut wajah Satsuki yang tidak secerah biasanya, dia tahu. Tidak mungkin hal baik yang terjadi. “Apa aku tidak bisa menemuinya sekali saja?”

Satsuki menggeleng. “Maaf ya, Tetsu-kun.” Ditepuknya kepala anak laki-laki itu pelan. “Tapi kau mungkin masih bisa menemuinya kalau kau menjenguknya besok.”

 _Mungkin._ Itu kata kuncinya.

“Ya …”

Berjalan pergi, meninggalkan kamar yang penuh dengan hiruk pikuk kekhawatiran. Tetsuya menoleh sekali lagi. Menggumam pelan, “Aku pergi dulu …, Kazunari-kun.”

Dan hari-hari berikutnya dia datang pun, hanya gelengan Satsuki yang didapatkannya.

.

…*…

.

Satu bulan terlewati, Tetsuya sudah kembali ke kesibukan awalnya dengan sekolah dan les sebagai jadwal harian. Kunjungan ke rumah sakit pun hanya bisa dilakukan tiap akhir pekan. Dia masih belum dapat bertemu Kazunari. Kabar terakhir yang dia dengar tentang temannya itu adalah dia dipindahkan dari unit anak-anak ke unit operasi karena kondisinya yang semakin memburuk.

Dan Tetsuya tidak bisa menemuinya lagi.

Pagi ini hal-hal ganjil terjadi.

Ibu dan ayahnya terus tersenyum sepanjang pagi, menyiapkan sarapan kesukaannya, bahkan menghias roti bakarnya dengan selai cokelat berbentuk beruang. Saat Tetsuya bertanya apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mengingatkannya untuk berhati-hati di jalan saat berangkat sekolah—jangan sampai tragedi kecelakaan itu terulang lagi.

Keganjilan berikutnya adalah saat dia keluar dari rumah, Akashi Seijuuro sudah berdiri di depan sana, membawa ranselnya, tersenyum kecil.

“Ayo berangkat bersama, Kuroko.”

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk kecil, menangkap jika kedua orang tuanya tengah memandangnya dari balik jendela. Berjalan bersebelahan dalam diam. “Akashi-kun tidak diantar mobil hari ini?”

“Sekali-sekali aku ingin merasakan kehidupan sekolah anak biasa. Berangkat sekolah bersama teman sekelas adalah salah satunya.”

“Benarkah?”

Dua mata berbeda iris bertatapan. “Itu hanya salah satu alasan aku mengajakmu berangkat bersama pagi ini,” Seijuuro mengakui. Mengalihkan pandang pada jalan di hadapannya. “Paman ingin aku menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. Dikiranya aku akan dapat menyampaikannya dengan lebih baik karena kita seusia.”

Tetsuya mengangguk. “Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan  Takao-kun bukan?”

“Aku tidak akan membantahnya.” Seijuuro menghela napas panjang. Memegang tangan Tetsuya dan menahannya di tempat. “Berjanjilah kau tak akan lari saat aku mengatakannya.”

Hening adalah jawabanm dari Tetsuya.

Seijuuro menganggapnya sebagai ‘ya’. “Takao Kazunari tidak dapat bertahan lagi sejak semalam. Hari ini dia akan dikremasi.”

Pusing. Tetsuya merasakan kepalanya begitu berat saat mendengar kabar itu. Ingin kembali menuduh Seijuuro berbohong seperti saat pertama kali Seijuuro mengatakan kondisi Kazunari. Hanya saja sepasang mata merah itu terlihat begitu serius, membuatnya  tahu jika kabar itu adalah sesuatu yang nyata.

Ingin rasanya dia pergi dan berlari, langsung menuju rumah sakit dan bertanya pada siapapun yang ada di sana tentang Kazunari. Dia ingin memastikan jika anak itu masih duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil membaca komik atau menyelinap ke ruang perawat dan menonton GoM ranger kesukaanya. Kazunari tidak mungkin …

Pegangan tangan Akashi pada lengannya menahannya bertindak sembrono. “Kuroko, kau tidak apa-apa?”

Katakan bagaimana caranya hingga Tetsuya bisa baik-baik saja?

Dia baru kehilangan salah satu sahabatnya.

.

…END…

.

(1) Sensei di dalam bahasa Jepang tidak hanya digunakan untuk merujuk pada pekerjaan guru. Namun juga pada pekerjaan ahli lain yang langsung bersentuhan dengan masyarakat umum, dokter juga masuk ke dalamnya.

.

.

**A/N:**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.**

**Ini terlalu panjang untuk kutulis dalam sehari … *encok mendadak* Kuroko dan Takao menurutku adalah pasangan yang manis sebagai teman. Aduh, sebenarnya aku mau bikin ini berakhir bahagia dengan mereka yang bertemu setelah dewasa di tempat main ski, tapi ya … ya gitu …**

**Mungkin itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.**

.

…OMAKE…

.

“Kau pasti senang bukan?”

“Ya …” Tetsuya tersenyum kecil.

Akashi Seijuuro menutup laporan yang diberikan Tetsuya padanya, menyerahkan kembali pada sang perawat. “Mulai besok kau akan bekerja di bawah tanggung jawab Midorima-sensei, di bagian anak-anak, seperti yang selama ini kau inginkan.”

“Aku benar-benar berterima kasih kau mau membantuku untuk pindah unit setelah dimasukkan ke unit operasi.”

Mata merah memandangnya ingin tahu. “Apakah ini masih ada hubungannya dengan ‘Takao Kazunari’?”

Tetsuya mengangkat bahunya, tanda jika dia juga tak tahu akan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. “Entahlah, yang aku tahu, aku suka anak-anak. Aku ingin mendampingi mereka di masa-masa berat mereka melawan rasa sakit.” Pemuda itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada data pemeriksaan yang baru diberikan Seijuuro. “Namun jika kau bertanya tentang Takao-kun, mungkin memang ada hubungannya. Semua hal di dunia ini saling tarik menarik membentuk jaring yang besar bukan?”

Seijuuro mengangguk pelan. Dokter ahli itu tersenyum kecil. “Baiklah. Aku harap kau menikmati hari-harimu di unit anak-anak.”

“Tentu saja.”

“Jadi, setelah shift-mu selesai kau akan langsung pulang?”

“Aku berniat untuk mengunjungi unit baruku dahulu, ingin melihat keadaan di sana sebelum memulai pekerjaanku secara resmi.”

Seijuuro mengangguk pelan. Tetsuya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, menahan langkahnya agar tidak berubah menjadi lari akibat terlalu bersemangat, menilik bagian unit anak-anak yang akan menjadi unit kerjanya mulai besok.

Sesuatu menabraknya dari belakang.

“ADUH!”

Anak laki-laki kecil dengan rambut hitam terduduk di lantai, mengelusi pantatnya yang beradu cukup keras. Tetsuya berbalik dan membungkuk ke arahnya, mengulurkan tangan. “Kau tidak apa-apa?”

Anak itu mendongak dan tersenyum lebar. “Tentu saja! Aku kan sekuat Kiseki no Sedai Ranger!”

Mata biru muda bertemu dengan abu-abu bulat yang begitu familier—memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Dari kejauhan seorang perawat senior berambut merah muda berlari menghampiri dengan napas terengah-engah.

“Kazunari-kun!”

.

…OMAKE END…

.

(Pst, itu Kazunari-kun yang muncul di omake adalah anak dari adik ceweknya Takao lho ^^)


End file.
